The Secret To Fashion
by Earth Star
Summary: It's the annual New Year's Eve party, but Bunny can't seem to find Jack. However, he soon understands why when he bumps into the Snow Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I do not want to make a profit from writing this story.

Author's Note: his was the result of a prompt I got on tumblr and thus had to share it here. And I'm really liking this version of the Snow Queen. XD Who knows, maybe I'll write more with her if people demand it.

The Secret To Fashion

Bunny was getting concerned. The New Year's Eve party was halfway over and he hadn't seen Jack since the sprite went to chow down at the pastries the yetis had set up.

He had wondered if Jack would be feeling a little overwhelmed. North's annual New Year's party did include almost every single well known spirt on the guest list. He knew the reason was that it was important for the Guardians to stay in touch with the other beings of their world. However, the large crowd could be hard at times for Bunny to handle and took ever fiber of his being to not find a quiet corner to hide into draw instead.

Course, Bunny was as old as the earth himself and Jack had only had his first year of Guardianship under his belt. He did tell Jack if he wanted to slip out early, none of the Guardians would be offended. Yet, Jack has assured Bunny he be fine and he seem to have had a good chat with Tooth and Befana earlier.

Still, that didn't explain why Jack was missing. Bunny frowned as he peeked into North's office. Nope, not there. He ran a paw over his ears in thought. Where on earth did that little-

"Psst! Bunny!"

He jumped as Bunny whirled around. "What the-Jack, what the bloody hell are doing in there?"

Jack's raised a finger to his lips as he anxiously glanced up and down the hallway from the closet his head peeked out. "Quiet! She might hear you!"

"She?" Bunny asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"You got to sneak me out of here!" Jack pleaded. "She's been chasing me all night!"

"Who has?" Bunny asked, feeling frustrated.

Suddenly, they heard humming and Jack paled. "Crud! It's her!" He looked to Bunny with the expression a mouse had when trying to flee a cat. "You never saw me!"

The door slammed shut as a woman in a long white fur coat appeared around the corner. She blinked upon seeing Bunny and gave a bow of the head. "Good evening, Easter Bunny."

"Good evening, Snow Queen," Bunny said with his own quick bow and arched an eyebrow. "Having a good time?"

The Snow Queen gave a sigh. "Yes, but I would be having a much better time if I could find your new Guardian."

Bunny glanced to the closet, but coughed and stepped forward. "What do ya need Jack for? Something I can help ya with?"

The Snow Queen sighed. "Honestly, I am only trying to make the boy presentable!"

"Presentable?" Bunny asked.

The Snow Queen shook her head. "That sweater of his was fine when he was only a winter sprite, but NOW he's a Guardian." She tilted her head at Bunny. "He should be looking more regal! Don't you agree?"

Bunny shrugged. "Can't say fashion was ever a field of mine, but why are ya concerned?"

"Because," the Snow Queen replied. "He is a personification of winter and as a Queen of winter I can not sit by and let that," waved a hand. "Fashion disaster continue!"

"Ah," Bunny said as it all started to click together. "And did you have a better outfit for him in mind then?"

The Snow Queen grinned. "As a matter of fact," she opened a robe and pulled out a light blue military style uniform. It seemed fine at first glance, until Bunny notice how the collar and sleeves all had lace sewn all the edge. Embroidered snowflakes also appeared in various spots and was that glitter he spotted too?

"Don't you think it would look smashing on him?"

Bunny held back a chuckle and couldn't help but think Jack would feel like he was a well dressed penguin. "Err…yes, very." Still, that didn't seem to be enough reason for Jack to be fleeing in fear.

"And," she said as she reached back into her coat. "I got these adorable heeled boots made for him."

And that would have been the straw that broke Jack's back. Bunny held his tongue as he stared at the bright blue boots. White snowflakes had been painting on the sides, and like the outfit it also glittered. If Jack wore those boots it would be like watching a cat trying to walk in a pair of booties.

"They are quite…unique," Bunny said, hiding his amusement.

She sighed as she tucked the outfit away. "Now, if only I could catch him." She then turned away from the hallway. "Could you please let me know when you find him."

"Certainly," Bunny said. "Uh…why not try asking Sandy. He might know."

The Snow Queen gave a nod as she walked away. Bunny didn't move until she was gone and then went to knock on the door. "All's clear."

The door creaked as Jack dared to poke his head out. "Thanks, she's been chasing me all night!"

"Ya sure ya just don't want ta give up and wear it?" Bunny said with a laugh. "I think the glitter would bring out ya eyes."

Jack glared. "Ha, ha! You can tease all you want later, but can you PLEASE take me out of here?"

"All right," Bunny said as he thumped a foot to call a tunnel. "Was about ready ta head home anyway, but ya have ta explain ta North why we left."

"Gladly," Jack said he looked into the tunnel. "But can we keep that 'outfit' between us? Tooth would be tempted to put that on me too."

Bunny laughed and ruffled Jack's hair. "Secret safe with me kiddo."


	2. Chapter 2

North carefully carried the suit as he came down the hall and looked to Phil. "Did you find Jack?"

The yeti nodded and pointed to North's office.

"And you have locked all doors and windows so he can't escape, Da?"

Again Phil nodded and gave North an encouraging pat.

"Thanks, I will need it," North said with a laugh. "It be easier to get polar bear to wear suit than Jack."

Phil mumbled in agreement as North entered and locked the door behind him. "Jack," he called. "I know you are in here. There is no way out of this."

Jack's head peeked out over from the ceiling beam he'd been hiding on. "I'm NOT wearing that suit, North!"

North sighed as he lay the clothes on his desk and smoothed out the wrinkles. "It is only for party, Jack."

"But I like my own clothes!" Jack said as he hung upside down from the ceiling. "Why do I have to wear that penguin suit?!"

"Because I much rather you be able to enjoy party and not have run in fear of Snow Queen," North replied.

North saw just mentioning the Snow Queen caused Jack to wince, not that North blamed him. The Snow Queen had proudly showed North the clothes she had made for the boy. Honestly, he'd seen Christmas tree that weren't as bright.

However, he had manage to convince the Snow Queen that her clothes weren't needed as he would take it as a personal task to find Jack 'presentable' clothes. Course, the hard part was getting Jack to wear them.

As soon as North brought out the clothes Jack bolted like a scared rabbit. He was grateful he had thought ahead of time to tell the yetis to block all potential escape routes.

"But still," Jack said. "I hate tight clothes like that-"

"The clothes I made are not," North said as he patted the suit. "I made them exactly for you, so they will be comfortable." He waved his hands. "And there is no lace or glitter I promise."

Jack crept closer, but still seemed reluctant like he expected the Snow Queen to spring upon him any moment. "There aren't any boots are there?"

"There are," North said. "But good strong boots, no heels." He pointed to the desk. "Come, take look and I will change anything you don't like."

Jack chewed his bottom lip, but he hopped down and looked over clothes. North had made them as simple as possible. It was military style, but the only snowflakes were the cuffs he added at the sleeves and he made there was there plenty of room for Jack to be able to move in. North even took it upon himself to include hood to make Jack feel more at home.

Jack narrowed his eyes as he fingered the cloth. "It was better than that nightmare outfit the Snow Queen had."

"Then it meets your approval?" North said.

Jack sighed. "Yeah, but you swear I only have to wear this for parities."

"Only parities and perhaps occasional meeting, but that is it," North said as he placed a hand over his heart. "Fair?"

Jack sighed as he tucked his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, I guess. I still don't get why she thinks I need to be 'presentable'."

North laughed as he wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulders. "Could be far worse."

"How could it be worse than that outfit the Snow Queen wanted me to wear?" Jack asked.

North paused. "I saw early designs she had in mind, trust me." He looked to Jack. "That outfit was tame compare to what she had originally planned."

Jack shivered and scooped up the suit like it was a protective shield.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So I managed to think of another drabble to add to this thanks to a prompt I was given by Sharkartist on tumblr. I may write another drabble for this. ^_^

Matches His Eyes

It was the start to a normal day. Bunny had heard Jack's staff tap on the ground, so he opened a tunnel for the winter spirit to get inside his Warren and he expected to see Jack gleefully flying in.

That was what Bunny had expected, however it was hardly normal as Bunny turned to look at Jack and stared silently at him. "Jack…why are you in a dress?"

Jack sighed and tugged at the icy blue dress he was now wearing. "Um…it's a long story."

"Ya were playing dress up with Sophie?" Bunny tried to reason as he looked Jack over. He didn't recall Sophie having dresses big enough for Jack.

"No," Jack sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "It was my disguise for my escape."

"Escape?" Bunny asked alarmed.

"From the Snow Queen."

Bunny narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me she's still chasing after ya?" He gave a curse. It had been funny to see the Snow Queen chase after Jack so she could force him to wear something more 'proper', but it was getting serious if she was still harassing him. "I thought North's outfit convinced her ta back off?"

"No, no, it actually wasn't her fault," Jack explained as he sat on a rock. "I kind of…accidently sunk into her palace."

Bunny's jaw dropped but then he moaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "How do ya 'accidently' break into someone's palace?"

"I've actually never seen it, so when Tooth told me about it I flew up north for a closer look." Jack waved his arms to act out his story. "And it was really neat! It was all made of ice and one of the windows was opened so I went inside to take a peek."

"And ya got caught?" Bunny asked as he tried sat on a rock.

"No, but right then I heard someone coming so I went into a closet."

"A closet?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah, I know most cliche place to hide but I didn't have a lot of options, okay?" Jack rolled his eyes and continued. "Anyway, it was one of the Snow Queen's hand maidens and she locked the window. So, when she left I was trapped inside and worse yet," he brought his face close to Bunny's. "I only realized then I was trapped in the Snow Queen's chambers."

"Ah," Bunny replied with a nod. If the Snow Queen had caught Jack in her chambers, it be like a fox catching a chicken in their den. She actually wasn't a malicious person but Bunny could easily see the Snow Queen using that chance to try to dress Jack up. "So, how did ya get out?"

"I put this on," Jack said as he pointed to the dress. "Found a wig in her closet and snuck out pretending to be one of her hand maidens."

"And it worked?" Bunny replied surprised.

"Up to where I got to the front gates but the Snow Queen was in the court yard, and she demanded to know why I was in her dress." He sighed. "I dropped the wig and flew straight out of there until I found solid ground to get here."

"Close call then," Bunny mused as he looked Jack over. "Although, ya realize ya going ta have to go and give her back that dress, eh?" The Snow Queen was reasonable but last thing they needed was the Snow Queen to get upset and start a snow storm over Jack taking her dress.

Jack moaned. "Think Tooth could come with me, to ease things over? She and the Snow Queen are actually good friends, right?"

"Oh, probably," Bunny replied as he ruffled Jack's hair. "We'll worry about that later though, let's get ya out of that thing and I got a stew ya can help yaself to."

Jack seemed to relax and give a grin back. "Thanks!"

"But there's something else we got ta do first," Bunny said as he reached for his sketchbook and chuckled. "Hold still, I am SO getting a drawing of this!"

Jack's eyes widened. "But-"

"Stay put or I'll open a tunnel so the others can see this personally."

Jack grumbled but stood up as he did what he was told.

"Got ta say," Bunny chuckled as he started to sketched. "It does bring out ya eyes."

"Oh, shut up," Jack replied.


End file.
